


Silver Arrows

by thatgay_bitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth Chase is so done, Annabeth POV, Apollo is unhelpful and doesn’t want to be here, Artemis enjoys taunting her brother, F/M, Gen, M/M, Percy Jackson is a crackhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgay_bitch/pseuds/thatgay_bitch
Summary: Percy has a midnight thought that leads to a one sided debate with his long time girlfriend Annabeth. In the morning Annabeth wakes up to see three gods sitting at her kitchen table. She did not sign up for this when she started dating Percy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo & Artemis & Percy Jackson, Artemis & Annabeth Chase, Athena & Annabeth Chase
Kudos: 72





	Silver Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I found another fandom I can take over with my crackheadedness. I regret nothing and do not deserve sleep, enjoy.

Annabeth had just put her book down for the night and snuggled into Percy when he suddenly sat up. She groaned knowing a conversation right now wouldn’t lead anywhere fun, and she really needed sleep.

”What is it Percy?” She asked with a resigned sigh. She turned on the lamp on the nightstand and sat up. 

”You were reading for a long time so that gave me time to think. Don’t look at me like that Annie, I can think just fine, I just choose not to. Anyway, since Artemis and Apollo are immortal and deities of archery do you think they ever went around shooting each other?” 

Annabeth groaned, of course this was what he was thinking of, what else would be going through his seaweed brain? “I think that you need to sleep and not say their names so many times, otherwise we will have a house full of unwelcome guests because they don’t know the meaning of decency.” 

”Yes, I’m going to invoke the wrath of the gods simply by asking a question. Anyway, do you think Athena recorded the amount of times Apollo got shot, because let’s face it, Artemis is much better than him. Also, do you think that she only shot him when he messed up or did she do it for fun?” 

Annabeth let out a long suffering sigh. She threw herself backward on the mattress and covered her face with a pillow. “If you don’t shut up I will invoke the wrath of my mother, now lay down and go to sleep, Percy.” 

Percy chuckled and snuggled into her side after shutting off the lamp. They fell asleep the peaceful sound of the rain hitting the roof of their apartment. The next morning Annabeth woke well after the sun rose and walked out to the smell of fresh cooked food. It smelled really good so there was no way Percy made it. When she walked into the kitchen she knew she was right, as always. Sitting at the table just so happened to be three of major Greek deities. 

She silently curse Percy and his midnight tangent as the deities turned to look at her. The first to notice her was Artemis. She looked her usual twelve year old self with her auburn hair and silvery yellow eyes. The next to turn was her mother, Athena. She looked the same but slightly wearier. She had her brown hair pulled into a high bun and her gray eyes glinted in the low light. The final one to notice was Apollo. He had changed a bit since she last saw him, considering he was now a god again. She snickered slightly when she took in his tired expression. His blond hair was pulled into a top-knot and he looked his same dashing self.   
  


“Percy, what have I said about drawing the gods’ attention? You don’t listen at all,” she groaned. She walked over to the coffee pot and discovered that it was still warm from a fresh made pot. She poured herself a cup and didn’t bother adding anything to it before taking a huge drink. “So, I take it your here because Percy said your names about a thousand times last night?”   
  


Artemis smiled at the young woman. “My offer still stands if you want to join the hunt,” she said. Percy appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his girlfriend in a hug from behind.   
  


“What have I said about poaching my girlfriend?” Artemis shrugged and took a sip of her own mug of coffee. “I still want to know the answers to my questions,” he stated as an afterthought.   
  


“Only if Annabeth joins the hunt,” Artemis countered.   
  


“She’ll join if she wants to, but I think she’s happy with me. You are happy aren’t you?” Percy released his hold slightly and turned to look at her face.   
  


“Yes Percy, you may be a seaweed brain but I am happy, and I won’t be joining the hunt anytime soon, Lady Artemis,” Annabeth replied while placing a comforting hand over her boyfriend’s.   
  


“Damn, well I tried. I‘ll answer your questions anyways because I love a chance to embarrass my dear brother over here,” Artemis replied. Throughout the entire exchange Apollo had been unusually quiet. The four of them turned to look at said brother who seemed to be spacing out. “Earth to Apollo,” Artemis teased, waxing a hand in front of his glazed eyes.   
  


He jumped and smiled at the group sheepishly. “Sorry, still reeling from the events of the past year. Being mortal sucked, like really sucked. How do you guys survive?”   
  


“Good to have you back buddy,” Percy replied. “Anyways, how many times have you shot Apollo?” He asked turning to the female twin.   
  


Artemis laughed and adjusted herself on the stool. “I lost count around the fourth century,” she replied, voice full of mirth.”   
  


“You’ve shot him in the eye over 4,000,600,088 times. I was unable to keep track of the other places but that was the most notable considering he always seemed to be on the sun chariot,” Athena mused. Artemis laughed again. 

“Only you would keep track of how many times I’ve shot my brother.” Apollo let out an indignant squawk when Percy and Annabeth laughed. “Oh, silence brother. They’re allowed to listen to how I’m better than you because of all the shtick that went on during their adolescence. They deserve to know that we all don’t have sticks shoved up our asses like dear old dad.”

Thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning flashed. Annabeth cringed and drank the rest of her coffee. “Please don’t piss off lightning dick while in my house, I already paid this months rent.” 

Artemis laughed at the blond. “I’m not going to promise anything, but just know that I can probably talk him out of it since I’m his favorite,” she grinned and took a sip from her own mug. 

“You aren’t his favorite,” Athena grumbled. The rest of the group chose to ignore her. 

“I still have more questions,” Percy spoke after a moment of silence.   
  
“Ask away, demidork.”   
  


“So, if you shot Apollo in the eye that many times, how many of those were over the day when he was in the sun chariot?”   
  


“Most of them. The rest were because he made a lewd comment about one of my hunters. That doesn’t even count the times I shot him that wasn’t in the eye.”   
  


“Did you guys ever have archery wars?” Percy asked after a moment of hesitation.   
  


Artemis laughed while Apollo grumbled under his breath. “Yep,” she replied, popping the p. “We have them yearly on Delos. Every Greek deity is allowed to join but it’s mostly just me and him. But, I do gotta say that it is much more fun when there are more targets.”   
  


Percy pursed his lips and nodded. “I take it from the way your talking that you won?”   
  


“Good to see your able to keep up,” Athena responded dryly. 

Percy ignored her jab with a pointed silence. “That’s all I have to ask I guess.”   
  


“Good, the hunters are ready to leave so I must be off,” Artemis responded as she stood. The other two deities stood too and bid their farewells before leaving.   
  


When their was no trace of anything god relatedness in their apartment Annabeth turned in her boyfriend’s arms and glared at him. “You just had to mention them by name didn’t you?”   
  


Percy shrugged with a sheepish smile. “I wanted to know, wise girl, you of all people should understand that curiosity should be sated.” 

Annabeth waked him playfully on the arm before grabbing a plate of food. “By the way, we need to stop in at the library later today.” Percy groaned but nodded in defeat. He knew that they would be in there for hours.   
  


“Got it,” he replied sorrowfully. 


End file.
